The Camping Trip
by AmandaD
Summary: Mr. Simmons class is going on a camping trip.. All goes fine until a bad storm hits, and Arnold and Helga are stuck in the storm by themselves..
1. Default Chapter

The Camping Trip  
  
(The whole gang is going on a camping trip.Mr simmons class is on the bus,   
on there way to there campsite..)  
  
Mr Simmons: Come on, now the right side of the bus! There was a farmer had a   
dog, and Bingo was his nameoo! (he continues to sing by himself in the background.)  
  
Pheobe: Isn't this exciting Helga?  
  
Helga: Oh, sure Pheebs, I just cant wait to sleep on the cold ground, and get all dity,   
and lets not forget the insects! Ohh how I just can't wait to get stung by insects while   
I bleed to death! I'm just bursting with excitment!  
  
Pheobe: Don't be so negitive Helga, It'll be fun!  
  
Helga: Oh, you mean like our last camping trip, when Big Bob took us?  
  
Pheobe: That wasn't so bad  
  
Helga: Do you not recall being lost??  
  
Pheobe: Ohh, its different now, we have Mr. Simmons to guide us!  
(they both look at Mr. Simmons.)  
  
Mr. Simmons: B-I-N-G-O and Bingo was his nameoo! Yaaay!  
  
(Helga looks at Pheobe blankly.)  
  
Harold: Are we almost there?! I"m haungryy!  
  
Mr. Simmons: Yes, Harold.. soon.. Okay whos up for uhh.. 99 bottles of mountian spring water?! 99 bottles of mountian spring water on the wall....(singing)  
  
Helga: This bites! I'm going to go insane listening to this maroon! (Looks at her   
camping brochure, then looks at Arnold, who is convieniently sitting right in front of   
her. Then begins to tear little pieces of paper off, and place them one by one in   
Arnolds hair, while he and Gerald sleep.)  
  
(25 minutes later.)  
(Arnold hair is covered with little paper balls, and he and Gerald are still asleep.)  
  
Mr. Simmons: Look class! You can see the campsite from here!  
  
(Gerald and Arnold wake up.)  
  
Gerald: (Looks at Arnold, and shakes his head.)  
  
Arnold: What?  
  
Gerald: Shakes out some of the papers in Arnolds hair.)  
  
Arnold: Helga! (Looks back)  
  
Helga: What?!   
  
Arnold: Look at my hair!  
  
Helga: Ohh I'm sorry! You know, they have shampoo for that! Ha Ha!  
  
(everyone laughs at Arnold)  
  
Arnold: (Sits back down, a little upset.)  
  
Gerald: Don't let her get to you man, she just wants attention.  
  
Arnold: I know, but why does she only pick on me?  
  
Gerald: Who knows, maybe she likes you..  
  
Arnold: Gerald, please I'm serious!  
  
Gerald: So am I!  
  
Arnold: Thats it, I'm going to ask her to go for a walk, and ask her why she always   
picks on me, and maybe she'll stop.  
  
Gerald: Good luck, man..  
  
(Bus pulls up to camp site.)  
  
Helga: (shoves Curly off the bus) Move it!  
  
(The children all scatter off, and explore the campsite.)  
  
(That night, the children are all sitting by a camp fire, roasting marshmellows.)  
  
Helga: Yup, never had more fun in my life.. (She feels a tug at her dress.)  
  
Arnold: Psst! Helga!  
  
Helga: (Whispering loudly) What?! Arnold?!  
  
Arnold: Meet me by my tent  
  
Helga: What are you talking about football head?!  
  
Arnold: Just do it! (he sneaks off)  
  
Helga: (stands up.)  
  
Mr. Simmons: Where are you going Helga?  
  
Helga: I uhh.. I gotta use the bathroom  
  
Harold: Don't use poison imey! Ha Ha!  
  
Sid: You mean poison Ivy?  
  
Harold: Shut up!  
  
Helga: (Walks up to tent.) Arnold? Where are you?  
  
Arnold: (walks out of a shadow.)  
  
Helga: Ahh!  
  
Arnold: Shh.. come on, I have to talk to you...  
  
(End Chapter One) 


	2. Chapter 2

-------------Chapter 2 of "The Camping Trip"-----------------  
  
  
  
(We last left off where Arnold asks Helga to meet him at his tent.)  
  
Helga: Hello? Arnold?  
  
Arnold: (Comes out of the shadows)  
  
Helga: Ah!  
  
Arnold: Shh... come with me, I need to talk to you..  
  
Helga: What the heck is going on Arnold?!  
  
Arnold: Please Helga, just come on a walk with me, I just want to talk to you about somthing.  
  
Helga: Fine! But this better not take long!  
  
Arnold: Okay...  
  
(The 2 walk down a path for awhile, quiet)  
  
Arnold: Its a nice night, huh?  
  
Helga: Yeah, I guess football head.. (I can't believe this! Just me and my beloved, walking all alone, surrounded by nothing but nature!)  
  
Arnold: Well Helga, I guess your wondering why I asked you on this walk with me huh?  
  
Helga: Yes, Arnold, I am  
  
Arnold: Well, Its just that you are always picking on me, and throwing things at me, and calling me names, and getting me in trou..  
  
Helga: Okay, so I pick on you! Is that what you wanted to tell me?!  
  
Arnold: No, I wanted to ask you why..  
  
Helga: Why?  
  
Arnold: Yes, Why. Why Helga?Why me?  
  
Helga: Because..... Because...... because your a dumb football head! Thats why!  
  
Arnold: See what I mean? I know you hate me Helga, and your not my favorite person either, but..  
  
Helga: Look, Arnold, if your quite finished, I would like to go back to camp now! (She turns around)  
  
Arnold: (Grabs her wrist) Wait Helga! I wanna settle this right now..  
  
Helga: (Looks down for about a minute, then grabs her hand away) What do you want from me??  
  
Arnold: I want you to stop harassing me! I dont know why you hate me, but just please stop!  
  
Helga: Look Arnold, You dont understand okay?!  
  
Arnold: Understand what?! How can I understand if you dont tell me!  
  
Helga: I'm leaving!  
  
(Suddenly thunder strikes, and it starts to rain very hard)  
  
Helga: (falls)Oh Great!!  
  
Arnold: Helga? Are you okay?!  
  
Helga: The lamp went out! I cant see anything!  
  
Arnold: Where are you?!  
  
Helga: Uhh gee! Let me see, by a tree?! (she feels Arnold grab her arm)  
  
Arnold: Follow close behind me!  
  
(Arnold holds Helgas hand, and stumbles around until they reach the bottom of a small cliff.)  
  
Arnold: There, the rain isnt falling here, somthing must be covering us. Try to find somewhere to sit down.  
  
Helga: How the heck am I supposed to do that, I cant see 2 inches in front of me!!  
  
Arnold: Helga, calm down.. its gonna be okay.. My hrandpa packed me a emergency kit in my backpack.. let me see what it is.  
  
Helga: I can't believe this!   
  
Arnold: Lets see..(fumbling through his backpack) here it is..(he opens a box)  
theres a ..blanket i think, and this feels like... a.... wierd little shovel of some kind..  
  
Helga: Oh great, if all else fails, we can dig a hole!  
  
Arnold: Wait a minute! If this is what I think it is.... It Is! (A small light goes on) Its a lamp! (He sets it down.)  
  
Helga: (Sits on a small rock) Ughh...  
  
Arnold: Now all we gotta do is wait for it to stop raining, if we go out there, the lamp will go out.. it shouldn't take too long...  
  
-------------------- End of Chapter 2------------------ 


End file.
